Interlocking link belts are used in a variety of applications. In some applications, a material being conveyed requires special handling. For instance, in some applications it is desirable to minimize the contact between the belt and the material being handled. It can become cost prohibitive to design a different link belt for each different application. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a link belt system that can be readily modified to address the varying requirements of different applications.